batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 20
Synopsis "Discipline and Punish, Part One of Two" At Belle Reve Penitentiary, Amanda Waller has selected a particular psychopath to help her analyze her team, and make them more obedient, even beyond the threat of the nano-bombs that she had to deactivate before bringing them all back to the prison with the help of the Unknown Soldier. They examine each member together, starting with King Shark, who appears to be trying to change himself. He has switched to a vegan diet, and begun to read Rumi in an attempt to make himself more cultured. He is interrupted from his reading by an attractive, leggy blonde. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn and Voltaic play scrabble together, while the Unknown Soldier watches. Eventually, Voltaic and the Soldier begin to provoke each other, and the Soldier beats Voltaic to death with a stick while the guards watch on. Meanwhile, Deadshot is strapped in a chair, forced to watch as Waller finally explains the truth to him. Thanks to project Samsara, he has died twice in the past six months. The only reason he is around today is because her team keeps reviving him. She explains that the Suicide Squad needs to be taught some discipline - which is a plan already unfolding. In addition, the Samsara Serum she has developed means that they will all be able to work off their sentences - very slowly. Waller asks her quest's opinion on King Shark's personality, and he explains that the shark had a negative and distant relationship with his father. He had been called a freak, frequently, and doubtless, he is probably a virgin. Harley Quinn, meanwhile, is fiercely intelligent, but emotionally frenetic. Despite her genius, the events of the past few months have left her such that the right stimulus could send her over the edge. To that end, they have a man from the Die Laughing Gang dressed as the Joker visit her cell with words of love taken as direct quotes from her interviews with him at Arkham Asylum. Unexpectedly, though, the man breaks character and explains that he is a big fan, and begs for an autograph. She agrees, but at that moment, the Unknown Soldier bursts in and shoots the man through the head. He states that he saved her life, and, in accordance with the plan, she seems to become emotionally dependent on him as a result. Meanwhile, the leggy blonde triggers a reaction in King Shark by calling him a freak. Angrily, he tears her in half, eating her up, and revealing that she is actually an android created for this purpose. As his teeth rip through her wires, he is filled with a jolt that brings him to his knees. Later, Dr. Visyak's team attempts to use the Samsara Serum to bring Voltaic back to life, but instead of reviving him, it causes his body to explode all over the operating room. Convinced of his ability, Waller decides to hire her guest - James Gordon, Jr. Though he is not actually there of his own free will, James is eager to have the job, because he has fallen in love with Amanda Waller. Appearances "Discipline and Punish, Part One of Two" Individuals *Deadshot *Voltaic *Harley Quinn *Unknown Soldier *James Gordon, Jr. *King Shark *Graves *Amanda Waller *Cheetah *Die Laughing Gang Member Locations *Louisiana **Terebone Parish ***Belle Reve Penitentiary ****Floor -5 Items *Samsara Serum Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-20 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_20 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-20-discipline-and-punish-part-one-of/4000-401173/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 20